Uninvited Visitor
by peanutpanda
Summary: Bella Sits Down For A Evening Of Relaxation. When A Familiar Face Appears At Her Door. AH One-Shot.


**Hey Guys I Hope You Enjoy This, Just A Quick One Shot! **

**Summary: Bella sit's down for a night or relaxation when an old face show up at her door. will she let him in? or slam it in his face. It's a really cute one-shot guys! **

**Uninvited visitor **

**

* * *

  
**

"Yes, Yes Mrs. Stanley I will be round tomorrow to pick up the children" Bella said in a reassuring voice, rolling her eyes as she listened to Mrs. Stanley rant and rave about her busy schedule. The 65 year old was the streets busy body there isn't anything that happens here that she doesn't find out about. Actually Bella was quite surprised that she hadn't found out about her divorce from the handsome Edward Anthony Masen.

Bella and Edward fell in love as teenagers, she was the pretty chocolate eyed, brown haired girl with a dream of make something of herself, and he was the tall and pale troublesome boy, her parents couldn't stand him, this made her like him even more. When she was 17 she fell pregnant with their first child Renesmee. Edward's mother, Elizabeth and wanted her to have a termination so they decided to get married…That's when their problems started.

"Bella you must be here at 9:45 sharp otherwise I won't be able to do everything I need to get done tomorrow" insisted Mrs. Stanley "now if you're not going to be there tell me and I'll bring them to you."

"No Mrs. Stanley I'll be there, now I best get to bed so I can get up early," trying to end the conversation quickly she added "good night Mrs. Stanley".

"Oh. Ok good night make sure your on time."

Bella placed the cream wireless phone on the oak coffee table grabbed the remote and sat back in her leather sofa and started to channel flick. No kids no ex husband…Nothing. The house was silent until the door bell rang, Bella jumped out her seat she wasn't expecting anyone, on her way down stairs she looked out the window not being able to make out who was at the door she looked through the peep hole. A tall man stood at the door with dark curly hair and blue eyes. He had dark jeans and a long black rain coat it looked as if he had a suitcase with him. Realizing the man was looking a little impatient Bella huffed and opened the door putting on a brave face; it was going to be a long night ahead.

"Emmett darling what brings you to my door at lets see 11:30?" trying not to sound to enthusiastic she smiled.

"Nothing just a friendly visit" he replied returning the smile with an awkward laugh "so are you going to let a homeless guy in or do I have to sleep on a park bench?"

"Of course you can come in but I hear park benches are awfully comfy now a days" she said holding the door open as Emmett dragged his case in behind him.

"Just leave it at the bottom of the stairs" she mumbled as she went back up the stairs to get comfy again, leaving her guest to make his own way to the living room.

Back up stairs she made herself comfortable again, Emmett came in and sat opposite her in the black recliner chair he waited knowing she was going to ask why he was homeless, he counted down in his head. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3…2…1.

"So Emmie remind me why your homeless" he chuckled too himself and replied.

"The Mrs. kicked me out says she's fed up with me coming home late" looking confused at why he was laughing she stood up and headed for the kitchen to put the kettle on, flicking the switch she got out two mugs and headed back to the living room.

"Two sugars or three?" she asked.

"Three please" he stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"So why have you been getting home late?" she smirked.

"It's not funny you know we can't have two divorcees in the family yours was bad enough" he sulked.

"What is she really thinking of divorcing you?" she asked and trying not to laugh she added "Oh well never liked her anyway".

For the third time Bella attempted to get comfortable without being disturbed, picking up the remote once again. She watched as Emmett walked back in the room suspiciously.

"What?" she huffed.

"Where are they? You didn't sell them did you" He joked.

"Where are what?" She asked. Once again confused.

"My niece and nephew, who else?" he said reaching for the remote and then sitting back in the chair.

"Oh them they've gone to Mrs. Stanley's house" She said snatching the remote back "I'll take that, thank you".

"Mrs. Stanley" He said trying to remember who she was "our old babysitter?".

"Yup" sipping some tea Bella grabbed a biscuit from the octagon shaped tin.

"She's still alive? What is she 302?" he joked astonished Mrs. Stanley –or Jessica to there parents- wasn't dead.

"Yes she is, don't be mean she's only 65" They both laughed you see even though Bella and Emmett were brother and sister and had the same babysitter and they lived on the same street, they had not lived in the same house. Bella had lived with their dad at number 23 and Emmett had lived with their mum at number 24. The two were inseparable as children they walked to school together took the same classes walked home together played together had sleepovers together...well you get my point.

"Take it you've forgiven her for what she did?" Emmett looked at his sister and realized she had just taken the last chocolate covered biscuit his favorite.

"Yes, I have see, I was the bigger person and I forgave her" she replied as if she was trying to convince herself more then her brother.

"She wasn't saying sorry was she? You waited 20 years for her to apologize just so you can give up?" he said trying to hold back a chuckle.

"No it wasn't her fault what she did and I decided to let bygones be bygones" not sounding to sure she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Uh huh, let's get this straight she said lets play hide and seek, right?" he said leaning forward.

"Yup" she said dunking another biscuit into her tea.

"You hid in a cupboard" He stopped to take a sip of tea " and she locked the door after you, leaving you waiting in the cupboard for at least 3 hours hoping she was still looking for you" he paused for another sip.

"Em we both know the story, you don't need to repeat it" she settled her tea on the table and went into the bedroom.

The truth is Jessica wasn't the nicest of people. When Bella was about ten she offered to play hide and seek. Bella was in the cupboard for 10 hours and decided Jessica wasn't coming for her, so she tried to get out of her hiding place but found herself locked in. The 10 year old panicked and started to bang on the door for about ten minutes. It turned out that Mrs Stanley decided to go to bed, but had forgotten about the young child under her stairs.

Bella returned with a large book that looked like it hadn't been opened for at least 3 years she sat next to Emmett. The cover of the book said the Swan family album. Bella opened the book to when her brother and herself were 9 an 10, Emmett wasn't the average ten year old boy he was well behaved smartly dressed but unable to stay out of a tree. Bella was a sweet butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, 9 year old who found boys disgusting creatures who picked their noses for fun.

"This was just after we came back from the beach with Mrs. Stanley" Claire looked at the sun burnt children.

"How can I forget" he shook his head "remember Mrs. Stanley wouldn't give us any sun cream and I said but we're burning..." Emmett was interrupted by his sister.

"And she said it builds character, we spent the Sunday at the beach then the Monday and the Tuesday going ouch when ever we moved" Bella smiled as he rubbed his arm as if he remembered the pain. Bella continued to flick through the pages.

"Wait go back one" he said moving the pages back to when Bella was 15 and Edward was 16 "You two looked funky back then" Emmett joked.

"No we didn't we looked cute together back then and don't think you didn't look funky Mr. I can grow a beard and get away with it" She said nudging him with her arm "it wasn't even a beard it was bum fluff".

"Hey, that bum fluff was sexy back then the ladies loved it," he smirked returning the nudge.

"You know they were laughing at you and not with you?" She mumbled.

"Was they? Hmmm I wasn't aware of that" Emmett sounded heart broken but soon got over it as Bella turned to a page with Edward, Claire and Renesmee.

"Awww look this was when Nessie was 6 months" Bella smiled softly at the two teenagers sitting down at a restaurant table with the 6 month old baby sleeping in her pink and cream checkered pram.

"She's grown so much since then" he looked at his empty cup of tea "how old is she now 10?".

"Nope she's 13 her birthdays next month what are you going to get her?" she said not surprised Emmett didn't know how old Renesmee was even she wasn't sure some days she acted 16 some days she acted 10 and on good days she acted her age. Bella just assumed it was a troublesome teen stage she's going through.

"Anyways I'm off to bed I have to get the kids at 9:45 sharp or Mrs. Stanley might lock me in the cupboard again" Bella sarcastically said as she made her way to her room "Are you going sleep in the spare room or the sofa?"

"Umm think I might just sleep here" Emmett was starting to doze off.

"Ok well you know where the sheets are kept" She shook her head and made her way to her bedroom to get a duvet as Emmett drifted off into his sleep Bella pulled a duvet over him and went to bed.

* * *

"Em is that your sister?" Edward said not taking his eyes off Bella.

"Yeah, you know if you stare any harder you might read her thoughts" Emmett laughed off the thought that Edward liked his little sister and returned to do his homework.

"No I'm serious will you introduce me?" Edward still staring at Bella like she was about to disappear.

"Yeah…wait why?" Emmett said looking at Edward suspiciously Edward was Emmett's best friend but he wasn't the type of boy you'd take to meet you parents let alone introduce to your baby sis.

"Because, I want to umm talk to her?" Edward said with a cheeky grin.

"Why don't I believe you" Edward looked at his friend with shock he placed his hand on his Emmett's back

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaasseee friend" Edward said in his annoying voice knowing Emmett hated it.

"Ok ok just get off me and stop whining like a girl" he said nudging Edward's hand off his back "Bella come here" Bella walked over slowly she knew Edward had been watching her well she didn't until her friend pointed it out.

"You called" she said irritated that he called her over for something she probably didn't want to do.

"Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward" Emmett looked at Edward "happy now? Bella you can go away now" trying to usher his sister away wasn't working Edward had already stood up and started talking to her and she obviously liked him, so he shrugged his shoulders and carried on his work. Edward and Bella went off and talked for ages and Emmett was starting to get impatient so he walked over to the two who where now sitting on the garden bench like they had known each other for years.

"Eddie if we don't finish this work Mr Banner will have us in detention finishing it!" Emmett said in a rushing voice "you going to help me or not?"

"My name is Edward, and Em don't worry it's not due till Monday" he said trying to continue his conversation with Bella.

"Yes Ed Monday you know today is Sunday right?" Emmett wasn't taking no for a answer Edward _was_ going back to his desk to finish their homework or he was going home.

* * *

Emmett woke up confused at why he remembered that day like it happened yesterday.

"Must be this sofa" he said to himself as he got up and climbed into bed with Bella, who was fast asleep and looked contented as if she was in a happy place or time in her dream. He rolled over and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

"Emmett can you cover for me?" Bella said poking her head around his bedroom door.

"Cover what?" asked looking up, knowing full well what she was going to ask.

"You know, I'm going out with Edward and can you cover for me I told mum and dad I'm in your room studying and they can't disturb me" she looked at him with a I'm innocent look "please big brother I promise I'll be back at 9".

"OK but if they come in here I'll say I don't know where you are" Emmett wasn't sure he should be doing this Edward and Bella had been dating for a year now, Bella was 16 and Edward was 17. Bella's mum Renee and dad Charlie hadn't a clue she was going out with the boy who used to steal Renee's bras off the washing line, so he could lay them on the car bonnet of Charlie's car.


End file.
